


Locked In

by onceinabluemoon89



Series: Malec Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Office Rivalry, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon89/pseuds/onceinabluemoon89
Summary: One-shot based on a prompt generated online :Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood getting locked in a store.(and they had some fun)





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】共处一室](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833571) by [S_moran206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_moran206/pseuds/S_moran206)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】共处一室](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833571) by [S_moran206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_moran206/pseuds/S_moran206)



> Not beta, I apologize for any mistakes.

 There’s nothing worse in life than watching your crush flirting non-stop in front of you.

No, the worse would probably be, why the said crush would flirt with every single human being in his line of sight, but not yourself.

“Who you staring at boss?”

Alec clears his throat, head turns sideways to stare at his subordinate, Andrew Underhill, “No one,” he says softly, eyes looking down to focus on the photocopier machine, “Our meeting is in 10 minutes right?”

He hums, “Yes. With the publishing unit as well.”

“What? Why? Wasn't it supposed to be tomorrow? ”

Underhill shrugs.

“Oh god, I did not have enough coffee this morning to deal with that time bomb,” Alec sighs, left hand reaching for the papers piled up on the side tray of the machine.

“He’s a nice man you know.”

Alec snorts.

“He loves Church.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “If him loving that grumpy stray cat means that he’s a nice man, you might as well call me an Angel for clearing the basement store to give that little fella home.”

“Magnus feeds him fresh tuna before going home.”

“I feed Church every morning.”

“He bought the poop sand.”

“I brought him to the vet.”

Underhill sighs, “Oh god. Why do you hate him so much?”

“He’s a pain in the butt and a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen.”

“Who’s a pain in the butt?” both Underhill and Alec turn to look at the voice who interrupts their small conversation.

“Hey, Magnus!” Underhill greets cheerily, “I see you with the new intern.”

“He’s good looking,” Magnus says, eyes darting back at the said person, “But too young, not my taste.”

Alec continues on with his task, not interested in joining them.

“You look good today Alexander,” Magnus says, eyes running up and down the taller man, a smirk on his face.

“Mhm,” Alec hums, trying his best not to make it obvious on how his heart is thumping fast in his ribcage at the compliment, because in the end, Magnus would-

“Inspired by Batman it seems,” Magnus says, moving to circle Alec who was standing by the photocopy machine, eyes up and down the tall muscular figure, “All black, tight and muscular looking. Grim expression included.”

Alec grunts loudly, grabbing the papers on the tray and turns to look at Underhill, “Please send the rest to my room Andrew. Thanks,” he says, leaving both males for his private office.

Underhill steps closer to the machine, eyes on Magnus before shifting it back onto the papers shooting out of the monstrosity machine, “Why can’t you be nice?”

Magnus shrugs nonchalantly, “I am nice.”

“To my boss.”

“If he stops referring to me as a time-bomb, maybe I will,” Magnus says, making a noise at the back of his throat  as he watches the sway of Alec’s firm butt in the tight black slack he’s wearing, “And probably once he starts being nice to me.”

“You know you should stop staring at his butt.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, “I did not.”

Underhill scoffs, “Everyone knows how much you love staring at my boss’ butt.”

“I so did not!”

Maia Roberts who walks by the machine chirps in, “Yes you do. Everyone knows you love staring at Alec’s ass.”

Magnus’ eyes widen, he turns to his right, past the machine which is located in the middle of the office space, where most of his staffs’ table is, “I do not stare at his butt!” he yells to no one in particular, but to his dismay all of his staffs snorts at his defense, rolling their eyes before continuing on their task.

Elias who sits by the window chuckles, “Yes you do boss.”

“Why in the fuck would I do that?!”

Helen Blackthorn who sat on the left side of the office space, which belongs to Alec’s department laughs, “Because you want to bang him.”

Magnus turns to glare at Helen, “Excuse me?”

Lydia Branwell, Alec’s assistant scoffs at her boss’ arch-rival, “Everyone knows you've been eyeing him Magnus.”

“And why would I want him? That unsociable, gloomy piece of ass.”

Tessa Gray, Magnus’s assistant laughs from her table in front of Magnus’s office, “Says the man who had been staring at that ass since he transferred here 5 months ago,” she says loudly, receiving shouts of approvals and wolf-whistling from most of the staffs of both departments to Magnus’ dismay.

“Oh fuck all of you!” Magnus half yells as he storms into his office.

* * * * *

Alec slams the file in his hand onto the table, glaring at Magnus, “Initial 20,000 copy is not enough! We should be printing triple the amount!”

Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat, “20 is enough. The author’s last book was a flop,” he argues.

“If you could properly use those pair of eyes of yours, the report from the marketing showed that there’s enough interest in the latest book.”

“Online polls aren’t enough Alexander,” Magnus shifts in his seat, placing his ringed finger on the table, “Remember what happened to Lucille’s latest book.”

Alec cringes at the mention of the novel; they had initially ordered 30,000 copies in printing and now, even after 5 months in the market, they were only able to sell around 10,000 copies. “You do know that it was because of the author’s scandal that leads to the drop in sales”

Magnus shrugs, “We should play safe.”

Alec makes a noise at the back of his throat, slumping into his seat.

Lydia who sits next to Tessa grumbles, “We should set them up.”

Tessa nods, agreeing, “The sexual tension is driving me nuts.”

“What are you planning then?” Underhill asks, moving his chair closer to both of them, ignoring their boss’ shouting match, “We really need to end their war. I’m done with all these yelling and growling.”

At the back of the meeting room, Alec’s and Magnus’ subordinates huddle together, each giving ideas on how to end their boss’ rivalry which has grown to a level on nonsense the past 2 months.

“I’m willing to bump it to 25,000 Alexander, take it or leave it.”

Alec grits his teeth, running his right palm roughly over his face, “As I said Magnus, 25,000 is not enough!”

“22,000 then.”

“And why the fuck would I take that figure?” Alec huffs, loosening his navy blue tie, exposing his chest hair through the two unbuttoned top of the dress shirt he’s wearing.

Magnus shrugs and leans into his leather-covered chair, enjoying the sight of Alec all frustrated in front of him, face beautifully flushed red, gorgeous chest hair on display, inviting plump lips wet and - _oh what the hell, I do want to bang this man in front of me_ .

“25,000,” Alec says, voice low.

Magnus raises an eyebrow.

“I’m willing to take 25,000. Under the condition, if the first 10,000 copy is sold in the first one week, you’d print another 15 within two weeks' time.”

“You do know I don’t own the printing company, Alexander.”

“Make-it-work-Magnus,” Alec punctuates each word with a glare.

“Fine,” Magnus says, moving to stand, right hand hovering the table.

Alec snorts as he reaches the hand, gripping it tight.

“Nice working with you Alexander,” Magnus purrs, eyes raking up and down the flustered gorgeous tall male in front of him.

* * * * *

Magnus stands in the doorway of his office, eyes on the voluptuous figure standing in front of his arch-enemy’s table.

His eyes glare at Alec who laughs at whatever the woman was saying. _How dare that man smile that gorgeously in front of that woman._

Magnus takes a deep breath to calm himself down, thanking in the fact that the office is empty as it is lunch hour.

He takes a step back, watching on how Alec making a move to stand next to the female figure in his room, kissing her on the temple, hand perched on her small shoulder as he leads her to the main door of the office.

_Oh, of course, that man is straight. That’s why he hates it when I flirt with him._

* * * * *

The morning after, Magnus knocks on the door of Alec’s office, standing with a file in his hand.

“Come in.”

Magnus pushes the door opens, crosses the small room to stand in front of Alec’s table, “I’ve amended the amount of the copy for Thelisas’ new book. I’m giving you 30,000. And I will push a further 20,000 if the book reaches 20,000 in two weeks.”

Alec startles at the figure Magnus explained to him, “Uh, thanks.”

Magnus shrugs, “Just sign the paper and I’ll get Tessa to submit the request.”

“Oh, okay,” Alec nods a few times, right hand reaching for the file Magnus was handing him, “Why?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, “Why what?”

“You were so adamant on giving the book half the figure I initially requested yesterday.”

Magnus shrugs, eyes watching on how Alec’s pale muscly but gorgeous hand elegantly jots down his signature on the paper, _okay fuck, now I find everything about him endearing?_

“Magnus?”

“Huh?”

Alec scrunches his eyebrows, eyes looking up at Magnus worriedly, “Are you okay?”

Magnus shrugs, reaching for the file the moment Alec raised to pass it to him, “Yeah. Thanks,” he says a second later, making a move to get out of the office as soon as he can.

* * * * *

Alec stares at his door. For once, Magnus knocks on his door and waited for him to respond before barging in. Second, the man did not comment on his hideous work attire like he had been doing almost every day since he transferred in from Los Angeles 5 months ago and third, he was quiet.

He makes a move towards his door then stood by his assistant’s table, making the blonde woman look up at him, “You okay Alec?”

Alec frowns, “Yeah. Is Magnus okay?”

It was Lydia’s turn to frown, “Yeah. He looks normal today. Why?”

Alec’s hazel eyes roam the office, searching for the beautiful man who had managed to make his heart skipped a beat the moment his eyes laid on his figure 5 months ago, “He was-”

The sight of Magnus laughing to his heart content, eyes sparkling at whatever his subordinates had been saying to him brings a deep frown back onto Alec’s face.

_Maybe I was imagining things._

* * * * *

He did not.

Ever since the last meeting regarding Thelisas’ book printing, Alec was sure the head of the publishing unit had been avoiding him.

Magnus stopped teasing him about his attire, only mumbling a soft _morning_ when their eyes met, using Tessa to drop all the paperwork that needed both their signature instead of meeting Alec face to face as he usually does and whenever Alec passes by, Magnus would instantly excuse himself and holed himself up in his office.

 * * * * *

Tessa closes the door behind her, eyes staring at her boss cum friend, “You’re being weird.”

Magnus looks up from the paperwork he’s currently reading to be greeted with his friend’s frowning face, “What do you mean?”

“It’s like a graveyard outside.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, “And-” his right-hand hovers the air, circling in a flourishing movement.

“You’ve stopped teasing Alec.”

Magnus shrugs.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you avoiding him?”

“I’m not.”

“You asks me to send the paperwork. You usually see him face to face, just to spite him.”

Magnus shrugs.  
  
“Stop with the shrugging! It’s not cute!” Tessa barks.

Magnus rolls his eyes, “What do you want Tess?”

“Did something happened?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Should something happen?”

“What the hell do you want Tessa Grey.”

“I want you to be the ticking time-bomb that always teases Alec just for the sake of making him angry which somehow entertains us mundanes.”

“And I thought all of you would be grateful that things had returned to normal and at least, quiet.”

Tessa sits on the chair in front of Magnus, face soft while staring at her friend, “Magnus-”

“Tess please,” Magnus huffs, “I’m sure Alexander’s glad that I’m finally out of his hair.”

“You meant out of his messy mop hair,” Tessa tries, grinning.

Magnus shrugs.

“Oh god,” Tessa grunts. _Something did happen then._

* * * * *

“So?” Lydia asks soon after Tessa steps into the shared pantry, “Did he say anything?”

Tessa shakes her head.

Underhill grunts as he plops onto the steel chair, “What in the world happened to both of them?”

Lydia sips on her steaming tea, “From my side, I can see that Alec is confused like us.”

“So it’s Magnus?” Maia asks, biting on her apple.

Tessa nods, “He’s been avoiding Alec. The past two weeks, he has me going to Alec for the signatures.”

Lydia chirps in, “And we all know how much Magnus enjoys teasing Alec. He would never pass a second to not tease him.”

Tessa runs her hand through her soft locks, “Okay, let’s just decide what to do after the meeting this afternoon.”

* * * * *

Tessa, Maia, Lydia, and Underhill who sat at the end of the table watch their bosses like a hawk the entire meeting.

Alec clears his throat as his eyes rest on Magnus’ still figure, “How much will you approve for this author?”

“50,000.”

Alec sighs, that’s still 30,000 less than he requested and since this new book is the second part of a trilogy book, it’s worth a shot to print more, “Magnus, the author-”

Magnus cuts before Alec could continue, “50,000 for initial printing and if in two weeks it reaches the 30 marks, I will add another 20.”

“Oh,” Alec clears his throat, “Okay.”

Magnus stares at Alec for a good 5 seconds before reaching for the file in front of the Editing Chief, “I’ll ask Tessa to bring you the paper soon,” he was about to stand when Alec starts talking.

“Did I do something?”

Magnus frowns, “What?”

“Did I do something wrong?”

Magnus shakes his head, hand gripping the file tight, “No, nothing.”

Alec gulps, not knowing how to start.

_What are you supposed to say when your longtime crush avoids you? Did the guy finally know about his feelings? Was Magnus disgusted by him?_

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Magnus shrugs, “And I thought I’m doing exactly what you’ve wanted ever since I stepped into this office.”

Alec’s heart drops into his stomach at the sentence, “I didn’t-”

“You don’t need to worry about this,” Magnus pauses, moving to stand behind the chair he had just sat on, “-time bomb.”

“Magnus-”

“If there’s nothing else to discuss, I’d better be on my way Alec.”

* * * * *

_Alec_

Never in a million years, Alec would hate his own name.

_Alec_

He had gotten so used to the melodious, flirty _Alexander_ that he felt awkward when the older man called him Alec.

“Hey, you okay?”

Alec gasps at the intruder’s voice, eyes moving to the figure by the doorway, “Lydia?”

Lydia smiles flatly as she moves deeper into the office, “You okay?”

Alec shrugs.

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“Do you think that,” Alec starts, his back leaning against his leather office chair, “Magnus is avoiding me?”

Lydia sucks on her upper teeth, a habit that Alec hates so much.

“So?”

Lydia shrugs, “So what?”

“Do you think he’s avoiding me?”

“And I thought you would like that? Ever since he joined us, I’ve always listened to you going on about how annoying he is and how he always makes you go cuckoo.”

“I did not say cuckoo.”

Lydia shrugs.

“Well, do you?”

“Do I what?”

“For fuck sake Lydia, stop it.”

“I don’t know Alec. And again, why would you bother about him? I thought you hated Magnus.”

“I don’t,” Alec confesses, voice low as he resigns deeper into his seat, “I don’t hate him”

“Do you,” Lydia pauses, brain searching for the right word, “-like him?”

Alec closes his eyes, sighing.

“Alec?”

“I do, okay?” Alec takes a deep breath, opening his eyes slowly to his best friend’s smiling face, “I like him.”

“Then why don’t you tell him?”

Alec snorts, “And make myself a laughing joke? No thank you.”

“What do you mean?”

“He flirts with almost everyone here,” Alec starts, body moving to lean closer to the front, both elbows on the table, “-except me.”

Lydia raises a finger to poke her cheek, _Okay, I’m not dreaming_.

“I’m sure I’m not his type Lydia.”

 _Oh god, why is my boss so damn oblivious_. Lydia stares at her boss, fingers moving to tap the desk, “Okay, you know what. I’ll try and ask Tessa if there’s something going on with Magnus.”

“You’d do that?” Alec’s face glows at the suggestion.

“Yes.”

* * * * *

Tessa knocks on her boss’ door and pushes it open when the male inside invited her in.

“I’ve submitted the request.”

Magnus nods, eyes on his assistant, “Thanks Tessa,” he says, then focuses on his laptop a second later.

“Wanna go on a double date with me and Jem tonight?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he shifts his eye onto his friend, “Going on a double date means me going with someone with you and Jem. And where should I find this someone?” he scoffs, “Unless you’re okay with me bringing my imaginary pet unicorn.”

Tessa rolls her eyes, sitting on the chair opposite of Magnus, “I could invite,” she pauses, “Alec.”

Magnus snorts. Two minutes of silence then he focuses on his laptop again.

“Should I?” Tessa tries.

“You should, after I go on an imaginary 2 hours sex-change.”

“Huh?”

Magnus takes a deep breath, slamming shut his laptop to focus on his friend, “I believe Alec prefers someone with a figure like yours.”

Tessa frowns, “Wait, what? Like me?”

Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat, “He’s straight Tess.”

Tessa laughs loudly, her palm slapping the oak table multiple times.

“Wait, you’re serious-” she gasps as her laughter died a minute later when Magnus stares at her strangely.

“His wife came a few weeks ago, of course I’m serious.”

“His what?” Tessa frowns.

“Wife.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Magnus grumbles, “A voluptuous gorgeous lady came the day we had a meeting regarding Thelisas’ book. They went out for lunch.”

“Long black hair, pale skin?” Tessa asks and Magnus nods at the description, “That’s Isabelle, his-”

“So that’s his wife's name?”

“It’s-” Tessa stares at her friend, _oh you dumbass_ , “I’ll check with Lydia.”

“Mhm,” Magnus says, left hand pushing the lid of his laptop open, “Whatever, not that I needed to know. Enjoy your date with Jem.”

* * * * *

“Wait, so Magnus saw Izzy and thinks that she’s Alec’s wife?” Maia half yells, left palm slapping the metal table in their pantry.

Lydia sighs, fingers running through her long blonde hair, “Everyone knows that Alec is gay.”

“Wait, everyone in this office knows because he came out to all of us,” Underhill pauses, then he shifts his gaze onto Tessa, “Did you tell Magnus about Alec?”

Tessa tilts her head, eyes gazing on the yellow-ish tiled ceiling, deep in thought.

“Did you?” Helen asks, moving to sit on the counter space.

Tessa stares at her co-workers, eyes blinking emptily, “I didn’t.”

“Well, thanks Tess,” Helen snorts.

“A man like Magnus who had been in a relationship with both sexes should know Alec prefers male!” Tessa defends herself, “He’s been flirting with him non stop.”

Lydia makes a noise at the back of her throat, “Alec told me he likes Magnus.”

“He did what?!” Maia, Helen, Underhill, and Tessa shouts at the same time.

Lydia hisses as she moves towards the door of the pantry to close it shut, “He told me that Magnus flirts with everyone in this office except him.”

Helen runs her hand down her face, “Oh god, these two are stupid.”

Tessa shakes her head, eyes on Lydia, “Back to Alec.”

“He told me that he likes Magnus.”

Maia chirps in, “Then he should clear this up!”

Lydia raises a hand, “He also told me that he won’t tell Magnus because he doesn’t want to make a joke out of himself.”

Underhill frowns, “What do you mean?”

“He said that he’s not Magnus’ type and the fact that Magnus flirts with everyone but him, he’s sure that Magnus does not like him the way that he does.”

“And Magnus now thinks that Alec is straight and married to Izzy, his sister,” Tessa adds.

Maia jumps onto the floor, clapping her hands as she says, “Okay, time to end this nonsense.”

 * * * * *

“Did you prepare the storeroom?” Lydia asks when she enters the pantry.

Underhill nods, “I moved out Church and his stuff to the storeroom behind the security office.”

“You sure we should do this?” Helen asks, still unsure.

“Should we lock both our boss so they could finally and literally fuck themselves out of their sexual tension to bring us peace?” Maia says, then let out a deep breath, “Hell yes.”

Tessa moves to sit on the countertop next to Maia, “I put a bottle of lube and condoms there as well.”

Lydia cringes, “Oh god. Never in a million years, I would imagine doing this.”

“They’re idiots,” Maia says, “Either we do this or they’d continue being oblivious to each other.”

“Time limit?” Helen asks, eyes on her phone.

“2 hours. I told George to slid the key under the door at 7 pm,” Underhill answers.

“Should we leave them some food?” Helen asks again, “Blanket?”

Maia nods several times, “Already did. They might-” she pauses, grinning to her ears, “-need to replenish their energy after you know-”

Lydia groans, “Oh god. You people are indeed bad influence.”

“Okay then, let’s get back to work!”

* * * * *

The frantic knocks on the door disturbed the focus Alec had on the paper in his hand, “Yeah?” he half yells.

“Alec!” Lydia bursts in, breath gasping.

Alec frowns, “Hey, I thought you went home already?”

“Yeah, about to,” Lydia says, then she gulps, “Church is sick, you should go see him!”

Alec pushes himself up to stand and hurries to the stairwell.

* * * * *

“Magnus!” Tessa pushes the door open, half yelling to get her friend’s attention.

Magnus’s gaze shifts from the laptop onto his friend’s panic-stricken face, “What’s wrong?”

“Church’s sick. You need to go and see him!”

Magnus disappeared behind the stairwell door a few seconds later.

* * * * *

Magnus bursts into the storeroom, eyes roaming the small space. He frowns when the only figure inside was that of Alec Lightwood, “Alec?”

Alec turns to the voice, frowning, “What are you doing here?”

“Tess said Church is sick, so I-”

The slam of the door startles both men, who then stares at the closed door.

Magnus frowns as his right-hand reaches for the handle, “Wait,” he turns the handle, but it would not budge, “Hey! Open up!” he yells.

“Stay in there until both of you gain your senses!”

“Tess! Open the fucking door!”

“You need to talk to Alec! You have to be honest with him about your feeling!”

“Tess, shut the fuck up!” Magnus half yells, “Open the door or I swear to you I will tell Jem about what you did in college!” he kicks the door when the handle still did not budge under his action, moving to stand at the empty space next to the door after Alec pats his shoulder.

Alec steps forwards, left hand holding the door handle, turning it with all the strength he could mutter, “Fuck.”

“She locked the door Alec,” Magnus quips as he leans against the wall.

“Alec,” Lydia chirps in, “Talk to Magnus.”

“Lydia, this is not a time to joke around,” Alec says, hand still trying to open the door to no avail, “Open the door.”

“Alec, you need to be honest with Magnus.”

“Lyds, this isn’t funny,” Alec gulps, moving his head to look at Magnus for a second before focusing back onto the door handle, “Open the door.”

“Talk to each other.”

Alec frowns as he could hear the sound of footsteps drifting away, “Lyds!”

It was silent.

* * * * *

“Did you bring your phone?” Magnus asks soon as Alec let go of the door handle.

“No, I was in a hurry.”

Magnus let out a deep breath, “Me too.”

Alec moves to stand opposite of Magnus, eyes on the figure in front of him.

“Well, I’m sure your wife would worry if you’re not home soon, so maybe she’d call the office and asks around,” Magnus says, body slipping down to sit on the cold floor.

Alec frowns, “My wife?”

Magnus nods, head looking up at Alec, “Yeah, your wife.”

“I’m not married,” Alec stutters, “I don’t-I can’t-”

Magnus stares at the male in front of him, “Ah, your girlfriend then,” he concludes.

“Magnus,” Alec says, taking a deep breath as he stares at the beautiful man in front of him, “I’m gay.”

Magnus’ mouth opens and shuts like a goldfish as he stares at the gorgeous male in front of him, “Then who is that woman?”

“Which woman?”

“The one that you kissed two weeks ago!”

Alec frowns at Magnus’ sudden outbursts, mind going back to the day the other male mentioned, “That’s Isabelle.”

“Yeah, Tess mentioned about dear Isabelle, your girl-”

Alec cuts Magnus’ word, “My sister.”

“Your girl-Wait-What the fuck, you have a sister?”

Alec moves to sit on the floor, grumbling at the cold contact. With his knees up, Alec rests his chin on them, hands holding his legs by the shin,  “Yes. I have a sister and two brothers.”

“And you’re-” Magnus stares at the Chief Editor, “-you’re gay?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “Should I? I thought you knew because Tessa's your friend and I came out around a year ago.”

“She didn’t say anything,” Magnus says under his breath.

Alec chuckles awkwardly, “Would it even matter?”

“What?” 

Alec shrugs, “It’s not like you care about me or me being gay would mean anything to you.”

“What do you mean?”

Alec grumbles, left hand running down his flushed face. _Okay, here goes nothing,_ “It’s not like you’re interested in me,” he starts, “You flirt with every single human being in the office regardless of their sexual preference but you never,” he pauses, clearing his throat a second later, “-have an interest in me.”

Magnus stares at the man in front of him, listening to the nonsense he spews.

“I understand the fact that,” Alec moves his right hand up and down, “-this-me,” he balled up his fist, dropping it on his knee, hard, “I know that I’m not as beautiful as you are, but it really hurt when you show interest in everyone but all you see in me is this,” he sighs, shoulders drooping as he gazes at Magnus with a defeated look, “-ugly guy.”

Magnus takes a deep breath, his gold-green eyes gaze straight into Alec’s hazel ones, “Alexander, do you like me?” he whispers.

Alec grumbles, right palm moves to cover his eyes, “Please, if you’re making a joke out of it, just forget everything.”

 _He fucking likes you asshole._ Taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies currently flying in his stomach, Magnus smiles at the sight in front of him. _He likes me._ Licking his lips, he moves to place his hands on the cold tiled floor to slowly crawls towards the tall handsome male sitting in front of him, “Alexander?” he reaches for the hand covering those beautiful hazel eyes.

Alec draws a hitching breath when the gold-green orbs stare into his, the warm palms of Magnus cupping his face, “Magnus-”

“You’re not ugly,” Magnus pauses, “You were never ugly,” he says, his thumbs caressing Alec’s pink cheeks, “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Still is.”

Alec takes a deep breath, back pressed hard against the cold wall, “Then why did you-” he frowns, unable to say anything after.

Magnus chuckles, “Why did I act like a total asshole?”

Alec closes his eyes, relishing in the warmth Magnus’ palm was bringing him.

“Because I’m a stupid man who did not realize that I have fallen in love with the person I’ve been teasing for the past 5 months.”

* * * * *

The first kiss that they shared was not like what Alec had imagined it would be. He expected them to be in a romantic place probably surrounded by the sound of violin and piano, or of them dancing slowly to the tune of his favorite song in a place where they were surrounded with flowers and twinkling lights or at least, in the open space of their office.

Kissing the beautiful guy he had a crush on in the storeroom he cleared just so that he could house the grumpy stray cat he found by the roadside 4 months ago, with his butt numb due to the cold tile floor and his hair a total mess considering how many times he had his fingers ran through it their entire conversation, was somehow still perfect to him.

* * * * *

Magnus settles himself in between Alec’s open knees, pulling the younger male’s head closer to his as he nibbles on the lower plump lips, the sound of Alec moaning was music to his ears as his fingers stroke the slender neck, his tongue darting in and out to tease the younger male’s lips.

“I love you, Alexander,” he whispers when he pulls from the kiss, eyes taking in the sight of the blushing male in front of him.

Alec moves to press his forehead flat against Magnus’, the smile on his lips grows bigger by the second, the right-hand moves to hold Magnus securely by the nape, fingers playing with the small patch of hair there, “I love you too Magnus.”

* * * * *

“When do you think they’ll let us go?” Alec asks, his head resting on Magnus’ shoulder, right hand holding the older male’s left hand tight, “They will let us go, right?”

“They should. Or I’ll fire their asses tomorrow morning,” Magnus says, dropping a kiss on Alec’s messy hair, “You need to comb your hair darling.”

Alec snorts, “My hair is not important right now,” he shivers a second later, body pressing tighter against Magnus.

“You okay?” Magnus tilts his head to look at his boyfriend, “Are you cold?”

“A bit. Aren’t you cold?”

Magnus grins, “Not really,” he says, “Making out with you for the past 20 minutes was warm enough.”

Alec rolls his eyes. After a few more minutes of snuggling, Alec makes a move to stand to a groaning Magnus, eyes roaming around the storeroom.

“Darling, what are you doing, get back here.”

“Church is not here.”

Magnus frowns and looks around the room, “Yeah. Maybe they moved him somewhere else.”

Alec crosses the small room towards the cabinet at the corner, pulling the top drawer and peek at the inside, “What in the world,” he gasps, pulling a plastic full of snacks and a few bottles of water. He places the plastic on the floor and closes the first drawer. He then proceeded to open the second drawer, frowning at the thick blanket folded nicely in it. He took out the blanket, throwing it at his new lover.

“Where did you get this?” Magnus who put the blanket aside makes a move towards the cabinet. Eyes darting down at the plastic of food on the floor before resting on his lover’s face.

“It’s in here,” Alec says, closing the second drawer. He bends down to pull the third drawer, frowning at the small packets in a box and a bottle of clear gel. Once he recognizes the content, he slams the drawer shut, cheeks tinging pink as he clears his throat.

Magnus raises an eyebrow at Alec, “What’s in there?”

Alec quickly shakes his head, “Um, nothing,” he crouches to open the last drawer by the floor, releasing a breath he did not realize he was holding when the drawer turns up empty.

Magnus looks at the younger male skeptically, “Alexander, what’s in that drawer?”

“It was nothing!” Alec says quickly, pulling the drawer to the maximum to shows the content to Magnus, “Look, there’s nothing inside.”

“I meant the third drawer.”

Alec shrugs.

“Darling.”

Alec shrugs again, “Really, there’s nothing inside.”

Magnus nods a few times, hand reaching for the plastic on the floor to hand it to Alec.

Alec reaches for the plastic, eyes darting down to properly look at the content, “We have chocolate protein bars and water-” he turns to look at Magnus, who was staring at the content of the third drawer he pulls seconds ago.

“Oh wow,” Magnus comments, chuckling at the content, “Condoms and a bottle of lube.”

Alec flushes red at the comment, moving to sit on the floor they previously vacated.

“We probably should give our staffs extra bonus for this term huh?”

Alec tries his best to ignore Magnus who was probably staring at him.

“Darling?”

“Mhm,” he responds, grabbing the blanket to throw it over his extended feet on the cold floor.

“We should use-”

“No!”

Magnus chuckles from where he stands, closing the drawer before moving to sit next to Alec.

“We can’t. At least not here,” Alec says after a few minutes of silence. He hands Magnus an opened protein bar.

“Care to explain Alexander?”

“I-I want to,” Alec stutters, “But-”

Magnus grins to his ears, head tilting to the side to peck his lover on the corner of his lips, “And here I thought you wanted to bang me as soon as you get your hands on me,” he says, lips pressing kisses along  Alec's jawline, stopping just beneath his earlobe.

Alec grunts, closing his eyes shut when Magnus was peppering him with kisses, his delicate hands mapping out the curve of his muscular body, “God, Magnus-” he manages to whisper those words, teeth gritting tight.

Magnus moves to straddle his lover, his left hand holding the other's slender neck, thumb circling the pulsing point meanwhile his right hand carefully moves downwards, brushing against the front of Alec's body, feeling the taut muscles and the warmth radiating from him through his grey dress shirt. Licking his lips, Magnus bends down to press his mouth against Alec, swallowing his gasps when the tip of his fingers follows the trail down Alec's pubic hair from his navel through his thin clothes, moving down past the waistline of his slacks, delving into the constraints of his boxer and then teasing the length of his cock, thumb pressing against the mushroom head.

“Magnus-” Alec gasps, eyes clenched shut when Magnus palms his groin, the fingers deftly circles the hardening length, tugging it swiftly a few times. “Nnh-” Alec jerks his head back from the pleasure on his cock when Magnus pulls from the kiss to latch his lips on the underside of Alec's jaw, biting and licking the patch of skin there, marking his lover for all to see.

“You're fucking gorgeous Alexander.”

Alec could not mutter a word, his breath gasping hard, his knuckles turning white from fisting the blanket draped over his legs. When Magnus grounded their hips, both hardened bulge grinds deliciously against each other, Alec could not keep himself from moaning out loud at the pleasure, “Magnus,” he manages to breathe out, “You, I want-unh-you-”

Lips pressing hard over the patch of skin above Alec's pulse point, Magnus roughly pulls Alec’s neatly tucked shirt from the constraint of his slacks, moving to unbuckle the metal clasp of his leather belt, “You’re wearing a Gucci belt Alexander,” he comments, dumping the expensive belt on the cold floor, later unzipping the pants, finally getting to see his skillful hand under the black boxer.

“Izzy.”

Magnus smile widens when Alec _finally_ moves his hand to place them on his hips, rubbing gently, “Touch me Alexander,” he instructs.

Alec gulps, hazel eyes staring at the large tent bulging against Magnus’ tight brown pants. Licking his lips when he notices the damp at the front, Alec makes a tentative move to squeeze the bulge with his right palm.

“ _Fuck, Alexander-_ ” Magnus moans delightfully, his hips swaying continuously to rub himself against the rough palm.

Loving the sound of moans spilling out of Magnus’ sinfully beautiful lips, Alec carefully moves the hand teasing his boyfriend’s hard-on to removing the branded leather belt clasp, pulling it painfully slow a second later, watching it slides under the fabric's loop, one at a time.

Magnus groans at the time taken by Alec, “Baby please-” he mutters, lips pressing against any skin surface it reaches, hips jerking forward to get the contact it desperately needs.

* * * * *

Magnus licks his lips when Alec lines up their cocks together, his rough palm running up and down their hardened lengths, his breath coming out in short puffs, forehead pressed firmly against Magnus’ sweaty ones.

Magnus moves forward in Alec's lap, pressing his body impossibly closer to the Chief Editor, feeling the need to feel the warmth of his body. Contented with Alec's skilled hand around both their cocks, Magnus moves his hand to cup Alec's jaw, thumbs rubbing the stubble, “You-uh-didn't shave today.”

Alec darts his tongue out to lick Magnus’ bottom lip, teasing it a few times before shoving the muscle into the warm cavern. He then hastens the pace of his hand, thumb pressing the slit of Magnus’ cock, letting the cum to dribble down. “No, I overslept,” Alec says, pulling from the wet kiss to press kisses along Magnus’ beautiful sculpted jaw, “I couldn't sleep last night,” he pauses, lips on Magnus’ pulse point, tongue darting out to wet the patch of skin, ”thinking about you,” he finishes, lips latching on the skin, suckling hard to form a bruise on the caramel colored skin.

“Faster darling,” Magnus grunts, hands holding Alec's head pulls him closer, lips moving in a slow dance of pressing and pulling against Alec's plump lips as pressure starts building at the back of his balls.

With one hand holding Magnus’ nape, the other continues on pleasuring both of them at a faster pace. “Kiss me,” Alec commands, head tilted upwards for Magnus to kiss him, making a noise at the back of his throat when the older male rubs his tongue against his, suckling it with his might when Alec gains entrance into the awaiting mouth.

“Cum with me,” Magnus mutters against Alec’s mouth, eyes opens and shut, nearing his release.

Feeling the pressure rising, Alec pulls Magnus’ face close to his, kissing him hard as they both moans out loud into each other’s mouth, jets of cum spurts out, painting their shirts with white stains.

* * * * *

“Just leave it,” Magnus chuckles, eyes onto Alec who was rubbing his shirt with the blanket he had douse in the bottle of water, trying to clean the cum staining it.

“No,” Alec says, pulling Magnus closer to his, hands rubbing the stain on his expensive dark blue shirt with the wet blanket, “God, we shouldn’t be doing this in Church’s home.”

“Oh?” Magnus looks at Alec with a raised eyebrow, “It’s his home?”

Alec snorts, hand still carefully dabbing the wet blanket over Magnus’ stained shirt, “I cleaned this store for him. And don’t pretend like you didn’t know, you’ve been feeding him expensive tuna behind my back.”

“Well, you do have a very gorgeous back.”

“Oh god,” Alec grumbles.

“And did you know that I’ve been staring at your ass since I transferred in?”

“What?”

Magnus shrugs, moving to sit next to Alec once the Chief Editor pats him on the shoulder, indicating that he’s done cleaning the stain, “My staffs _and_ your staffs said that I’ve been staring at your ass every since I transferred in.”

“Well, did you?”

Magnus smirks, eyes darting towards Alec’s delectable ass before shifting it onto his handsome face, “I won’t deny.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “So our staffs, all of them knew that you’ve been staring at my butt for the whole five months?”

Magnus shrugs, “As I said, you have a very gorgeous butt.”

“Well, you-” Alec startles when he heard a soft clink, and something hit the heel of his left shoe, “What the-” he moves his leg, eyes staring at the key on the floor.

“Looks like we’re finally getting out.”

* * * * *

“Why can’t you just leave the blanket there?” Magnus grumbles when they stepped into the elevator.

“Why can’t you just leave the condoms and lube inside the drawers?” Alec counters back.

Magnus looks at the content in his arms, “Just, you know,” he pauses, looking at his boyfriend, “-supplies.”

“Oh god.”

* * * * *

Lydia smirks when Alec passes by, hand reaching for the doorknob of his office the morning after, “Great hickeys you’re having there boss.”

Alec rolls his eyes, proceeding to enter his office.

“I see you and time bomb did not waste any time yesterday,” she teases, stepping into the small office, walking slowly to stop in front of Alec’s desk.

Alec grunts at his assistant’s tease, moving to sit in his chair hard, but the grimacing look on his face seconds later brings a loud laugh from the blonde.

“I see that-”

“Shut up Lyds.”

“Mhm,” she mumbles, still grinning to her ears.

Alec snorts as he switches open his laptop, left hand reaching for the papers in his ‘IN’ tray, piling them at the open space in front of him.

“Was he good?”

Alec makes a noise at the back of his throat, but the smile on his face was all that Lydia needs.

“That good huh?” she smirks.

“Wipe that off your face.”

Lydia shrugs, “Or what? You can’t fire me for setting you up with your longtime crush.”

Not knowing what to say, Alec reaches for the fountain pen in his cup holder, proceeding to jot down his signatures on the paper in front of him.

“So…” Lydia starts, to Alec’s dismay, “-should we move Church to somewhere permanently?”

“Oh for the love of god-”

* * * * *

Magnus was grinning to his ears when he steps through the main door of the office, just 10 minutes after his boyfriend who insists on not coming in together.

“Someone’s happy today,” Tessa greets, eyes raking over Magnus’ figure, “And wow, I didn’t peg Alec as a man who would mark his territory,” she grins at the dark hickeys all over Magnus’ lean neck.

“Oh well, he’s a man who’s full of surprises,” Magnus says, eyes dreamy while his mind goes back to their countless lovemaking sessions last night back at his penthouse.

Tessa chuckles at her best friend’s grimace look when he sat on his leather-covered office chair, “That good huh?”

Wiggling his eyebrows, Magnus let out a lopsided grin, “For a first-timer, I’d have to say I trained him well.”

Tessa snorts at her friend, moving to sit on the chair in front of him, “Do we need to move Church somewhere else?”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus switches on his laptop, hand reaching for the file piled up in his ‘TO DO’ tray, “No. We didn’t do much there anyway,” he looks at his friend, “Thanks for the supply. I’d make great use of them,” he pauses, grinning to his ears, “-here, in my office.”

“Oh god.”

“Or in his office-”

“Oh god.”

“Or the meeting room-”

“Stop.”

“Or the pantry-”

“Oh for god sake-” Tessa slaps the table, then hastily makes a move out of the office.

* * * * *

“I’d have to say-” Maia starts, eyes onto the two male figure currently conversing over the new project in the meeting room, “-this is like watching soft porn.”

Underhill snorts, “Magnus should stop rubbing my boss’ dick with his feet under the table.”

“You tell him that,” Tessa chirps in, eyes on the blushing Alec.

“He knows we’re here right?” Helen asks, sipping on the cold tea.

Lydia grabs for the piece of potato chips they opened just a few minutes ago, “He does. He knows Alec wouldn’t say anything because he would be too embarrassed.”

Five of them froze in their seats when they heard a soft moan escaping Alec’s mouth.

“Oh god-” Maia grunts, “-we’ve got a new problem.”


End file.
